It is known in the prior art to present or project data or other information onto a large screen or large-screen viewing device for public viewing by an audience. Such systems may for example, have a PC or mobile device such as a communicator connected to a projection device, viewing monitor or other suitable display means for showing the data or information. A typical public showing to an audience might be the display of a set of slides by a presenter from a slideshow running on the presenter's PC or mobile device wired to the projector or viewing device. One major drawback is the audience would see any and all information viewable to the presenter including any notes that the presenter might wish to view for use during the presentation. Accordingly, the prior art does not provide a way for the presenter to display only the “public” portion of the presentation.
It is also known in the prior art to have application sharing in a share all applications mode, such as in an online meeting in which the participants see on their respective device screens the data content that is shown on the presenter's device screen. Generally, the capability to share the data content with others is a selectable option a suitably configured device, i.e., the device has the capability to operate in an application sharing or an application non-sharing mode in which the data content shown on one device screen is shown or not shown on other device screens.
A further problem arises during the showing of public information to an audience when an application running on the presenter's PC or mobile device triggers a notification communication intended for the presenter only, such as a reminder, an alert, instant messenger communication or other such personal notification well known to the consuming public and those skilled in the art. These notification communications are shown on the presenter's PC mobile device screen and are also shown to the audience along with the public information of the presentation although such notification communications are intended to be private and not revealed to the audience.
It would be desirable therefore to provide a way for the presenter to display only the “public” portion of a presentation and avoid showing private data or information or notification communications when the presentation device operates in an all share public mode.
It would also be desirable to provide a way to automatically avoid showing private data or information when the presentation device is in an “application sharing” mode.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to enable automatic hiding of notification communications or personal details of the notification data content when the user interface of a PC or mobile device is publicly presented using application sharing, a data projector or other methods which enable viewing of the user interface content.